


Rosenheim

by Mercyfulkate



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyfulkate/pseuds/Mercyfulkate
Summary: Ava takes a job to interview a Nameless Ghoul from Ghost.





	Rosenheim

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I uploaded anything. 
> 
> This story isn't a priority. Or is it? I don't know. But I love these two. 
> 
> The Rosenheim Mansion is the 'Murder House' from AHS. Why wouldn't Ghost live there?

“But that’s not exactly why you are here now, is it? You want to know..”

He rises from his seat in front of me, spinning the chair around it’s back now facing me. He walks a small circle around it. He steps towards me, dropping to his knee he looks directly into my eyes.

“You want to know if we are the real deal?”

I take this time to seriously recall my surroundings. Something I had failed to do earlier. The property itself was impressive in size and location. The Rosenheim Mansion was a fucking legend in Los Angeles. The architect, Alfred Rosenheim had lost his mind during its construction. A house that was supposed to be home for his growing family but ended up becoming their tomb. No one really knows what happened but Rosenheim ended up taking the lives of his two sons, and his wife, who detectives later found out was expecting a third child, a daughter.  
The mansion has had many owners since their deaths but no one ends up staying longer than three years. Rumor being that it is completely unlivable, haunted.

Walking inside was like going back in time. No remodeling had been done. All Original work and furniture. It was gorgeous. The wood work breathtaking. Truly. I could see how this place would appeal to the guys of Ghost. A Nameless Ghoul, or Special as he had introduced himself to me as, had decided that the library would be an appropriate setting for our interview. The whole mansion had been alluring, but the library was truly seductive. The darkly stained wood stood out with the emerald green curtains that lined the windows, they hung long and to the floor. 

But what really got me was the smell. There was something about the smell of old books that called to me. I could feel it making me weak in the knees, even as I sat here staring into Special’s eyes.

“Say it. I want to hear you ask, Alskare.” I shake my head pretending I don’t know what he’s talking about. I hadn’t taken the time to ground myself before I was welcomed inside. I was instantly taken by the house, taken by Special. The mask. His anonymity spiking an interest I didn’t know was there. 

Special leans forward grabbing my tape recorder and notepad from my hands, he tosses them somewhere behind me, the sound echoes throughout the library.

“Are we just a band?” He stands up, walking around he places his hands on my shoulders and he leans into my neck.

“Are we...” His lips are so close to touching me, I can feel the heat of his breath.

“Are we more..” This time his lips brush across my neck. His hand sinks into the hair at the base of my neck pulling my head to the side.

“You know; I do enjoy games. Should this be the route you wish to take.. I excel in them..” I have no control of the single moan that breaks from me. This place is getting to me. This man-this Ghoul. Does everyone feel this way around him?

He walks around, dropping to his knees again he looks me straight in the face. 

“What do you say? Would you like to play with me, Ava?” His hand reaches out, distracting me, he twirls a small ringlet into my hair. I tilt my head to the right, into his hand, I briefly close my eyes.

When I open them I roll my shoulders back, dropping my head and my gaze staring directly into my lap. 

He rises, placing his hand on my chin, I raise my head to him.

“I want to hear you say it.” His stare unbreakable. 

“Yes, I want to play.” His eyes bright, even though I can’t see his mouth I know he is smiling. He’s pleased with me. 

With a flick of his wrist the door to the Library slams shut, causing me to jump almost completely out of my seat. 

“Are you ready, Ava?” I nod slowly so he doesn’t miss it. 

Special takes a few steps back, still standing directly in front of me, he is bouncing, alternating between left and right. His excitement is tangible. I know he is smiling at me. I wonder what his teeth look like.

He claps his hands together twice and lets them fall forward, one at a time. A small bundle of rope appears in each one. 

What have I gotten myself into?

Special approaches me as slow as he can, which is not really slow at all, but he’s graceful, and I can appreciate that. He moves to stand behind me. He kneels down taking my left hand and places it on the arm of the chair. He gently, but firmly, ties my arm to chair. I test his knot, trying to free my arm from the chair, I can’t help but think that I’m not the first person he’s tied up before. The chair creeks as if confirming my suspicion. 

What the fuck have I done? 

He finishes tying my right, and I again give it a healthy tug. It does not give.

Special places his hands on my shoulders, the heat from his palms is absolutely intoxicating. I get the feeling he knows this, the chuckle that escapes him tells me all I need to know. 

I’m fucked. 

He takes his time walking around the chair, his shoes clicking across the wood floor, he stops right in front of me. Slowly he drops to his knees. His palms resting on top my thighs, his warmth penetrates the thin fabric of my skirt. 

Sliding his hands down over my knees his fever spreads, infiltrating me completely. Both find their way in between my thighs. He nudges them open. Exposing me to him. My head sags to the side as I relax and sink into the chair. 

“Oh, Ava, I haven’t ever started yet.” 

I throw my head back, staring at the ceiling as I try to control my breathing. It’s been a long time since I last.. 

“All work no play, Ava? Where’s the fun in that? Is that why you took this interview?” His breath fans out across my thighs, he is so close, if I can just-

“You knew I’d take care of you, didn’t you?”

My head falls down to him as he starts to tongue my clit through my underwear. 

“Jesus, fuck!” How can it feel so good?

“Ava, Ava, Ava… Did you wear these for me?”


End file.
